Athletes often wear a heart rate monitor in order to help them regulate their physical motions while doing physical activity to maintain an optimal heart rate level by monitoring a current heart rate. The heart rate monitor typically includes an electronics module that determines the user's heart rate based on an electronic signal received from a pair of electrodes that contact the user's skin. The electronics module is typically coupled with electrodes that are attached to or embedded in an adjustable strap that is worn around the user's chest to determine the user's heart rate while the user engages in physical activity. Typically, the conventional adjustable straps include an elastic section that adjusts to provide the majority of the total length of the strap when worn. Conventional heart rate monitors are primarily used in dry conditions but may be subjected to fluids, such as perspiration and drinking water. When used for swimming this environment becomes more challenging with chlorinated water, salt water and body movement all in a higher pressure environment.